


Basketball Maid Café

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, Kise likes Kagami, M/M, Maid Cafe, not a pairing yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seirin High's basketball club settled a café for the school festival and Momoi doesn't want to miss the chance to see Tetsu serving at the tables. Of course involving her friends is a must. [AoKuro + side KagaKise with Kise liking Kagami but hasn't confessed yet]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basketball Maid Café

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr and I caught the chance to end an old project that was decanting on the folder. I personally love crossdressing.

Seirin High School Festival.

Since when Momoi, on a Sunday she went to a new cafeteria with Riko, saw the pamphlets showing up from her bag, she had been counting down the days on the calendar in her room. Riko didn’t tell anything about the “ _Basketball café_ ” they were preparing, so she had to make do with her delusions of Kuroko dressed as a waiter asking what dessert she desired. Every single time the dream sank in an embarrassed squeak.

The enthusiasm she showed managed to lure Kise, who intrigued Takao, who forced Midorima to go out with them. That domino effect arrived to involve Akashi, who was back in Tokyo for few days and didn’t miss the chance to spend some time with his friends. Aomine, from the moment Momoi had decided to go at Seirin High School, was counted in without his consent.

“What a pity Murasakicchi couldn’t come.”

“He had already came to visit his family two weeks ago. Moreover he doesn’t really get along with the Seirin team in general.” Akashi pointed out.

“I know, but…”

“Considering Tetsu, maybe a haunted house would have been better than a café.” Aomine was examining the pamphlet but except the main theme nothing could be grasped from its frilly colors. “Their manager doesn’t even have enough boobs to lure people.”

Momoi jabbed his ribs. “Dai-chan, that’s rude.”

“But if you are the first one who always talks about her small boobs!”

Takao chuckled. “You know, Shin-chan was making a fuss because he wanted to take a look at this festival but nobody was going with him.”

“Actually it was Takao who came uninvited at home and managed to convince my mother to convince me.”

Nobody replied to Midorima firm affirmation, yet they exchanged quick smiles.

As they walked down the street leading to the school, it became more crowded and when they had sight of the building, the courtyard was filled with people.

“The café is set up in the basketball gym.” Momoi took a look at the entrance blocked by the crowd. “Are we going to make it?”

“For being a new school, lots of people came…” Takao was puzzled.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry!” Kise posed himself in front of them in an overdramatic manner and his hair swung in a fashionable way. “I’ve already been here and I can lead you to the gym.”

He waited for grateful reactions to come but as he looked around, he noticed he had been left alone. Nobody paid attention to him and everyone was walking behind Akashi, now leading the group into the crowd.

“Hey! Wait for me!”

Even if Akashi had never visited Seirin High School, he managed to bring them at the entrance of the gym. It was a bit different from the last time Kise visited: the doorstep was decorated in flowers –“Paper flowers.” as Midorima made sure to point out– and on a huge signal had been written and colored with a nice handwriting “ _Basketball café_ ” in katakana with the romaji in little below.

Momoi opened the queue and entered. She focused on the overexcited people queuing for a table -most of them were female students of the school- and looked for the waiters.

“…oi.” Aomine spoke first. “Where are the guys from Seirin?”

At a first sight everyone thought Seirin’s team had hired females to serve at the tables. But it didn’t take them much to understand that the ones wearing black maid dresses with frilly white aprons, colored ribbons on their necks and tiaras on their heads were no more than Seirin’s male basketball team themselves.

Takao was the first one to notice and the first one to recover with a guffaw.

“I can’t believe it!”

Midorima didn’t know if he was more ashamed for his rival team or because Takao was drawing the attention on them.

“Takao, pull yourself together.” He adjusted his glasses. “Well, what are we going to do no– hey.”

Next to him there was only Akashi.

“Akashi, where are the others?”

Akashi simply pointed his index in front of them: Momoi was tiptoeing, trying to catch something more than a glimpse over all the heads before her; Kise, next to her, was turning his head from left to the right and back again so fast his hair were swirling on his face; Aomine was next to Takao and he was spying with him on the crowd with interest.

“Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun too must be wearing a maid dress!”

“Takaocchi, where’s Kurokocchi?! Do you see him?”

“Takaocchi…? What’s that nickname? Uhm… I can’t– hey! I can’t see anything. Please Kise stop moving like that, you’ll hit me!”

“Where’s Kagami? That’s Kiyoshi… where’s him? I’ll take a photo and blackmail him.”

“Dai-chan stop looking for Kagamin! Tetsu-kun is the priority!”

Midorima crossed his arms. “This behavior is really inappropriate.”

“Let them be, Midorima. You must admit it’s interesting.”

“Mpf. Not at all.”

It was interesting. Deep inside Midorima was willing to see Kuroko and Kagami dressed as maids, however he would have rather give his lucky item –that day it was a coffee spoon– to Kise than admit it.

“I can’t see him.”

Momoi came back. She was followed by Kise, who showed her same broken expression; Aomine and Takao were the last ones to surrender.

“Why don’t we go looking something else? Tetsu isn’t here.”

Aomine had already lost all his interest.

“Well, I’d like to see what’s happening in there. Didn’t you notice?” Akashi drew everybody’s attention. “We’ve been waiting here for some minutes but none of the girls recognized Kise. This means something very interesting is happening into this café.”

“Maybe they realized Kise sucks.”

“Aominecchi!!!”

Some girls turned their heads back and the group waited with bated breath for them to squeak and jump at Kise asking for an autograph. However they ignored him, as if he was an ordinary high schooler. Kise’s pride stumbled.

“W-what?”

“This is what I meant. I’m intrigued about what Seirin planned.”

Takao shrugged. “But I didn’t notice anything particular while peeking inside. I mean, a boy dressed as a girl can be more interesting than a famous model?”

“I’ll wait just five more minutes. Then I’ll leave.” Aomine settled his deadline and in that exact moment a voice talked behind him.

“In that case you will miss the cheesecake. It’s delicious.”

An adrenalin rush reached every inch of his body and Aomine shrieked in surprise.

Momoi’s “Tetsu-kun!” and Kise’s “Kurokocchi!” were loud enough to cover Aomine’s attempt of calling Kuroko’s name, and, above all, his outfit made him forget about all the usual tantrum on his bad habit of scaring people.

From up close, the attire was frillier than they glimpsed before. The white apron had frilly edges, as frilly were the white wristbands and the white tiara with a black ribbon on it; inside the ribbon there was a tiny light blue rose and the ribbon on Kuroko’s neck was made of the same cloth and color. He was wearing a pair of matching white knee stockings and a pair of black Lolita shoes.

“Kuroko… that’s–“

Midorima’s attempt of recovering from the shock was brutally suffocated by Momoi, who jumped on Kuroko before Aomine or Kise could stop her.

“Tetsu-kuuuuun!!! This outfit suits you so much!”

“Momoi-san, that hurts.”

“Momoi, are you blind?”

Midorima tried to be the voice of the reason, however nobody was listening to him anymore. Except for Takao, who didn’t know himself if he was laughing for Kuroko in a dress or for Midorima in distress. Probably both.

“Hey Tetsu, where’s Kagami?”

“He is still getting dressed.”

“No way, does he have a dress too?”

“Well, yes.”

Aomine frantically looked in the pockets of his jacket. “I have to take a photograph.”

“Kurokocchi is incredible, even with a dress nobody noticed him.”

“It’s because everyone in the café wears a dress, Kise-kun. Moreover, I’ve just changed.”

“Tetsu-kun! Please, is there a table for us?”

“I’ll ask the coach.”

“Kuroko.” Akashi was looking with interest at his feet. “How much time did it take for you to get used to those shoes?”

Kuroko smiled and Akashi felt unease: his eyes were empty of whatsoever emotion.

“I got used to them as soon as I wore them. As the coach asked.”

“…it looks like Kurokocchi has lost all his hopes.”

Takao felt the need to add his opinion in that conversation, but as he opened his mouth, his eyes caught sight of a tall maid with long white stockings on his buff legs and a pair of red _Air Jordan_ at his feet.

Aomine clicked a button on his mobile and laughed at the picture on the screen.

“My god Kagami you are ridiculous!”

Kagami, who was arriving from the corridor walking without any grace, froze in front of the group of the people he had hoped didn’t show up at the festival from the very first day. He gave the impression he was on the verge of screaming something, but the same silent desperation that everybody witnessed in Kuroko’s eyes, showed in Kagami’s.

“You were right Kuroko, they came.”

“We don’t mean to interfere with the work of your club.” Akashi tried to restore some peace, even if with Takao and Aomine giggling with their index pointing at Kagami wasn’t an easy task. “Momoi got an invitation from Aida-san and she invited us. That’s all.”

“He’s right Kagami-kun. I told you Momoi-san wanted to come, but I didn’t actually thought she would have invited everyone. Where’s Murasakibara-kun?”

“He couldn’t come in Tokyo. I was lucky and had a good timing.”

Kagami looked relieved. “If he were to come probably Tatsuya would have tagged along and if Alex were to know…”

“She would make you wear the dress whenever she visits, right?” Kuroko questioned with self-confidence.

“Y-yeah…”

Aomine scratched inside his ear with the little finger. “What a coincidence, I’ve just sent your picture wearing that pretty dress at Murasakibara.”

“What?!”

Kagami’s hoarse voice petrified everyone around them and the present people witnessed the jump he made at Aomine, who caught by surprise by that sudden attack, reacted only by opening his mouth in disbelief. However a long and strong arm friendly clamped around Kagami’s neck from behind, freezing his attack at Aomine’s mobile. Kiyoshi, in the same attire as Kuroko and Kagami’s, wearing a pair of basketball shoes, waved an hand at his acquaintances and welcomed them with a huge and reassuring smile.

“Welcome to the _Seirin’s_ _Basketball Maid Café_!”

From inside the café Hyuuga’s voice corrected him. “It’s _Seirin’s Basketball Café_! You idiot!”

Kiyoshi’s grin gave space to a puzzled look. “Where’s Murasakibara?”

“Ah, Mukkun couldn’t come.”

“What a pity. I wanted to greet him.”

Kagami was still sulking, trapped in Kiyoshi’s grip.

“Kagami, we need you to keep Riko away from the kitchen. She only listens to you there and you should do something like asking her to go buy groceries. Something like that. Izuki is tired of using his Eagle Eye to prevent her from poisoning the clients.”

Somehow, Kiyoshi managed to calm Kagami, who appeared pensive and scared at the same time.

“Alright senpai, I’ll come up with something.”

Kiyoshi let Kagami go and gave all his attention to the group in front of him.

“So, do you want a table?”

They all looked unease.

Takao gave out a nervous smile. “I’m not so sure anymore.”

However, after only 5 minutes, when it arrived the end of the previous turn, Kiyoshi managed to find a table for them. They had to add two more chairs and resulted in being a bit cramped, but it wasn’t uncomfortable at all.

Momoi looked at the tablecloth, as frilly as the apron the waiters were wearing, and admired the paper flowers in the middle of every table and the colored paper decorations hanging from the wall and ceiling.

“I was wondering…”

Momoi turned towards Akashi; she was the only one who heard him together with Midorima. Akashi was looking at the menu, which had surely been done handmade but was in line with the pattern of the café.

“What’s wrong, Akashi-kun?”

“Before, when Kiyoshi stopped Kagami, I noticed that some girls… well, they giggled and sighed. I can’t relate… they didn’t do anything strange.”

“Uhm… now that you make me notice, apart from another table and ours, all the customers are females.” Momoi looked around and noticed that all the girls were barely chatting and eagerly followed every step of the members of the basketball club, the waiters. “Maybe they’re interested in this… crossdressing. I mean, it’s a funny idea, you don’t see it everyday.”

“I know.” Akashi nodded. “But I’m still–“

“Sorry that I made you wait.”

Kuroko appeared behind Akashi and Momoi, getting a tiny smile and a squeaking welcome.

“Tetsu-kun!”

She eagerly memorized every detail of Kuroko, from head to toe and back again. When Momoi realized she was staring too long at the uncovered thighs that showed up between the stockings and the skirt, she covered her blushing face with both hands and mumbled a buzzing tantrum.

“What’s wrong, Momocchi?”

“Why do you have to act like this whenever Tetsu is around?” Aomine glanced at the menu. “Something you suggest?”

“Cakes are good. Cookies are good too. Muffins are good. Also beverage is good.”

“…Tetsu are you even trying?”

Izuki passed by their table with a tray full of empty glasses.

“Beverage is average.”

Hyuuga fast overcame him with elegance and slapped his head.

“Izuki go die!”

Takao chuckled. “Guys from Seirin never change, right Shin-chan?”

“I’ll have a hot earl grey tea with a slice of apple pie.”

“Shin-chan you’re so rude!” He faked a complaint. “A latte and a chocolate muffin, thanks!”

“I-I’ll take a latte too, Tetsu-kun. And a slice of apple pie.”

Akashi glanced at Aomine and Kise, who were still reading, and took the turn. “A cappuccino. And I think I’ll try a cookie. Did you guys cook everything on your own?”

“Since we were short of people, we asked for student from different committees to lend a hand. Of course they’re working in the kitchen and don’t wear a maid dress.”

Akashi caught a bitter note in his voice.

“Kurokocchi, I’ll have a hot chocolate and a mixed berries cheesecake!”

“Dai-chan, you are so slow.”

“Shut up Satsuki.” He yawned. “Uhm… warm milk and strawberry cheesecake.”

“Sure. I’ll be back right away.”

Kuroko bowed and suddenly disappeared beyond Furihata, who kept glancing nervously from the table he was serving to Akashi.

“You gave him quite a trauma after the winter cup.” Aomine commented.

“Actually Seirin did…” Takao corrected him. “By the way, I think there’s something odd happening here, but I can’t completely figure it out.”

“I agree with Takao.” Akashi looked around. “The girls on the table on our right, as soon as they noticed Kuroko, stared at him. None of them paid attention to Kise once.”

Kise pouted. “Thanks for putting salt on the scratch. But this is strange… I mean, Kurokocchi may be pretty with a maid uniform…”

“I agree!” Momoi interrupted.

“…but I’m pretty famous and girls usually like me. ”

“Kise don’t praise yourself casually, it’s annoying.” Aomine jostled his arm.

Midorima settled his glasses on the nose. “You are giving attention to useless things. Who cares if girls stopped liking Kise?”

“They didn’t stop liking me!!!”

“So caustic, Shin-chan!”

The loud sob coming from a girl sitting behind Midorima silenced them.

“I mean, where’s Kagami!” She whined. “Today I haven’t seen him yet. What if he doesn’t show up?”

“Don’t worry Mei-chan! We still have tomorrow to see him with Kuroko.”

Momoi looked at her friends and their faces reflected her same confusion.

“But I have to help my club with the exposition.” The girl called Mei-chan sulked. “Yesterday it was fantastic the way Kagami scolded Kuroko because he tried to carry a tray too heavy for him.” Mei-chan let out an ecstatic sigh. “They are the perfect couple.”

“No way! Kiyoshi and Hyuuga are the best!”

“Are you blind?!”

“Actually…” A third girl sneaked into the debate. “…I think Kiyoshi is a better match with Izuki.”

“…your tastes are strange Rikako-chan.”

At the table of the miracles the atmosphere turned odd and heavy. Takao, thanks to the comics his sister kept leaving around, grasped more or less the meaning behind those Seirin girls’ words, and a single look exchanged with Momoi made him understand she knew what was going on. But if he was feeling unease, she wasn’t hiding her attempt to imagine something he didn’t want to know about.

“W-what’s this…” He started with a miserable laugh. “A BL café?”

At his words the only ones who still looked puzzled were Midorima and Akashi. Kise punched the palm of his hand, as if he had just realized everything, while Aomine widened his eyes before wearing again his tired expression enriched with a trace of disgust.

“Excuse me. Could you please tell me what a BL café is?”

Takao was astonished by the amount of politeness coming from Akashi.

“Uhm… a café where… basically males should be all chuu chuu and–“

“Takao-kun, I think that here they just let the customers using their imagination. I mean, none of the guys acted chuu chuu!”

“I think you are right, but…”

Akashi nodded. “I see. This is interesting, but I can’t get the point of it. In the end, if they don’t act differently, it’s all just a big delusion, right? Kuroko and Kagami can’t possibly be together in that way.”

The girls from the table behind held their breath all at the same time and somehow Akashi realized it without looking.

“B-but…”

“Mei-chan…” Rikako-chan whispered but everybody at the table heard her. “…don’t listen to him. Don’t you see how he looks stupid? He doesn’t get it.”

Aomine and Kise failed to hide their cheeks bloated with the laughs that urged to burst out. Momoi and Midorima didn’t say anything, but Akashi’s mood was visibly swinging from confusion to a broken pride.

Then a clash of countless different sounds happened.

Everyone in the gym turned towards Kuroko, who was looking at the tray and dinnerware spread on the floor. Furihata was trembling in horror in front of him.

“Kuroko, Kuroko I’m so sorry!”

“Furihata-kun, I’m at fault.”

“B-but the stocking…”

Furihata pointed at the brownish spot spreading on the white fabric of the left stocking.

“It was mild, don’t mind it.”

Midorima adjusted his glasses. “How can I comment this?”

Akashi smiled. “Well, Kuroko always finds a way to surprise us.”

“Ah, now he is under everyone’s attention, right Aominecch–hey where is he?”

Kuroko kneeled to put the shards and what miraculously stayed in one piece back on the tray when, near Furihata’s hand, appeared another one he recognized immediately.

“Aomine-kun, please go back to your table.”

“Nah, you said you are short of people. Where do I bring this tray?”

“Don’t worry.” Tsuchida approached them and gave Furihata a rag to dry the floor before picking up the tray. “Kuroko, it’s better you go and get changed.”

“Yes, senpai.”

Countless pair of curious eyes followed his way out of the temporary café.

“Tetsu you must feel unease. All these people noticing you…”

“Not at all. But, Aomine-kun…” Kuroko turned towards him. “…why are you following me?”

“Bathroom.”

“I’m not going to the toilet.”

“Where are you going then?”

“Basketball club’s lockers.”

“Okay, let’s go then.”

“But the toilet–“

“Nah, never mind.”

From the lockers they still could hear the voices of the people attending the festival.

“Uhm… these things…”

At a first glance Aomine noticed how the lockers of Seirin were much more cramped than the ones they had in Touou and they looked smaller since it had been arranged as a storage and filled with boxes. Aomine spied inside the one closest to him and saw countless maid tiaras.

“The theatre club helped us getting these attires, but I guess they overdid it…” Kuroko was opening and closing the boxes. “I can’t find the stockings.”

“Oi Tetsu, you should took that off.”

Kuroko closed a box filled with napkins. “It was mild, so–“ He turned and Aomine was so close to him he wasn’t able to do a step without bouncing on him. “Aomine-kun, you scared me.” He said calmly.

“Well, you do this all the time.” He kneeled. “And you don’t look so scared.”

Aomine passed his right thumb on the skin right above the frilly lace decorating the edge of the dirty stocking. Kuroko felt his fingers passing under the elastic and Aomine slowly lowered the stocking. As he uncovered the leg, his lips brushed lightly against the skin.

“Your skin looks fine.”

“I told you it wasn’t hot.”

Aomine hoarded the stocking around the ankle and took a second to observe the cute Lolita shoes with short heels, a ribbon on the point and a tiny belt going from side to side.

“Kagami and Kiyoshi don’t have these shoes.”

“Because their feet are ridiculously huge.” There was a note of envy in his voice.

Aomine grasped Kuroko’s calf and kissed his knee.

“Tetsu…”

He looked up at Kuroko, who was staring back with reddish cheeks, but all his attention was for what he distinguished under the skirt.

“Ah, no lingerie.”

“Don’t look so disappointed.”

“Mh.” Aomine’s hand slid along the thigh and clamped on a buttock. “What a… wasted… opportunity.”

At every word he left a wet trace of kisses going up on the leg. Kuroko followed with the eyes his head disappearing under the skirt.

“Ah, Aomine-kun no-ah!”

Kuroko bended forward, leaning his hands on his shoulders. Aomine licked his lips in satisfaction.

 

***

 

“Kise, thank you very much.”

“Nah, don’t worry Kagamicchi. These boxes surely are heavy…”

“I can’t wait for this festival to end. It’s stressful…”

Kise was busy walking trying to follow Kagami over his sight partially blocked by the box he was holding, but he perfectly noticed the exasperation in his voice.

“I wonder if Kurokocchi is alright…”

“Hyuuga senpai was looking for him, but it’s not unusual for Kuroko to be out of sight like this.”

“Yeah… I recall from middle school.”

“He just shouldn’t always disappear like that. It’s a pain in the ass.”

“Aominecchi too disappeared.”

Kagami stopped right before the door and bended to put down the box. Kise turned towards him and ogled at the muscles of his legs stretching under his own weigh.

“Let’s leave these here. Inside is a mess.”

“Alright.”

As Kise freed himself from the hindrance of the box, his body felt suddenly lighter and he left out a tiny moan. However what echoed inside his ears, standing above the far voices of the people attending the festival, was a deep moan it didn’t surely escape from his mouth.

He glanced at Kagami and received the same puzzled look.

“What was that?”

Kagami shrugged and Kise believed he was about to head back to the café when he surprised him by peeking inside the lockers. Yet, without entering, he jolted back with a shocked expression.

“Kaga–“

Kise ended to pronounce the name against the palm of Kagami’s hand pressed on his mouth. Kagami showed him the adorable sight of his face burning red while pressing an index on his own lips. Pushing back the desire of kissing those lips, and probably making him shriek or freeze, Kise was caught by the curiosity of what reduced Kagami like that.

He stepped to the door and carefully spied inside, but he wasn’t expecting what he witnessed. His mouth wide opened because of the surprise and blood rushed to his face.

Bouncing against a locker, Aomine was thrusting in heat inside Kuroko’s body. Every move made the locker creak a bit and Kuroko was desperately holding onto him, the arms around his neck and the knees clamped around his waist. His underwear was hanging from his right ankle, waving to and fro following their movements.

Kise had never seen such an intense expression on Kuroko’s face: he was breathing with his mouth wide open and his voice, broken in moans he was desperately trying to hold back, didn’t seem to belong to him.

“M-more...”

Kuroko’s head fell to his right, as if he didn’t have enough strength to keep it up, and Aomine eagerly devoured in kisses his neck. And, without a visible reason, he stopped, all his body rigid under strain, making Kuroko sob in dissatisfaction. Aomine moved back his hips and thrusted inside him once with more intensity; Kuroko’s breath broke and he widened his eyes sparkling in pleasure. Then Aomine thrusted again, taking a rhythm slower than before but more pleasant for Kuroko, who cried in ecstasy at each push and clamped his fingers on Aomine’s back.

Kise stared at the scene as if he was trapped in a dream. Then a hand gripped on his shoulder and he suddenly awakened, stepping behind in a hurry. Kagami dragged him far from the lockers and let him go only when they were at the end of the corridor.

“…t-thank you Kagamicchi.”

“What are they thinking…?” Kagami rubbed his forehead. “Man, should we stay here and avoid anyone to go to the lockers until they’re done?”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

Kise crossed his arms and leaned a shoulder against the wall. The sight of Aomine having sex with Kuroko dressed as a maid left an odd sensation on his body.

“…you can go back to the others. You are here as a customer.”

“Nah, don’t worry.”

Kise clapped his hands on his face and repressed his desire to raise Kagami’s skirt.

 

***

 

“I don’t see the reason of this!”

“Because we are short of people, tee-hee.”

“Don’t tee-hee me!”

Riko get rid of Aomine’s complaints by giving him her back and she hopped out from the lockers.

Aomine growled something Kise, who was changing next to him, couldn’t understand.

“At least we don’t have to wear those Lolita shoes since they don’t have our size.”

“Kise, shut up!”

They still didn’t understand how they ended up being forced to work in the café of the Seirin basketball club. Aomine was pretty sure Satsuki was involved somehow, but the fact he wasn’t able to demonstrate it angered him even more.

That dress was really uncomfortable: he couldn’t move freely his arms, the skirt gave him the impression he was naked below the waist and everything could be seen, the lace was itchy and he had the impression that the stockings were always sliding down his legs. That attire was surely more appealing on Tetsu… and he didn’t want Tetsu to see him like that. He probably looked ridiculous.

As he thought that, the door opened and Aomine’s ears ringed because of Kise’s high pitched tone of voice.

“Ah! Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi!”

Aomine, to avoid looking at Kuroko, pretended he was struggling with the tiara– even if he was actually struggling because he wasn’t able to place it properly. When he heard Kuroko right behind him, he jolted.

“Aomine-kun. Do you need help?”

“N-not at all.”

He turned, but indulged a bit on Kagami adjusting Kise’s wristbands -what were those two doing?- before looking down.

“Let me put on you the tiara, please.”

“Uhm… alright.”

Aomine sat down on the bench and looked at the floor, feeling Kuroko’s fingers touching his head.

“Tetsu, I don’t know how you can go around with this dress. It feels odd.”

“After three days you get the hand of it.”

“At least it suits you.” Those words escaped his mouth before Aomine’s brain could stop them. “I mean…”

Kuroko took a step behind to look at his work. “It does suits you too, Aomine-kun.” He took chance of Aomine’s evident puzzled state of mind and raised a bit the skirt.

Kagami was too busy struggling with Kise’s ribbons that didn’t seem to collaborate, while Kise was too busy admiring Kagami in a daze to notice Kuroko giving Aomine a small kiss on the forehead.

Kuroko showed a disappointed face. “No lingerie, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine didn’t know how he should have interpreted the feeble pink spreading on Kuroko’s cheeks.

“Are you actually wearing it?!”

He stood up so fast that the bench screeched on the floor. Kagami and Kise turned towards him.

“What’s wrong, Aominecchi?”

Kuroko shrugged before walking away. “Let’s go to work.”

“Hey Tetsu you didn’t answer! Tetsu! Where did you go?! He’s just turned the corner how could he disappear like that??!”

If there were any hopes left in Kagami, they flew away as he stared at Aomine throwing his punches in the air while yelling at Kuroko who wasn’t there anymore. “It’ll be a long day…”

**Author's Note:**

> Not very much smut but I had fun writing this. I love writing about happy-go-lucky every day life and it results pretty simple with KnB characters. Please love Izuki, the pun came out from my keyboard before I could stop it.


End file.
